Rough Love
by thothlover
Summary: This is a birthday present story for PyRoAj. Happy birthday love! 3 Hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it xP


**Rough Love**

Xemnas pushed Saix up against the wall as he attacked his neck, biting and sucking and licking. Saix moaned and tore at his lover's clothes, grinding against him. It was times like these that Saix loved to play very hard to get just to piss his master off, it was times like these that Xemnas was horny as hell and needed his release [i]desperately![/i] Xemnas ground back against him roughly, the luna diviner's golden eyes went to the back of his head, he really loved it when Xemnas was rough with him. But tonight, he was feeling... playful. He grinned and moved his hands to the front of Xemnas's coat and zipped it down, only to have his hands slapped away and his neck bit even harder.

"Ah!"

Saix gasped and groaned, taking hold of his lover and teleporting them to Xemnas's bedroom. The silver haired male pulled back and grinned, pushing his second in command on the bed and literally ripping his coat off making the other yelp in surprise.

"You know this means I need a new coat."

"Screw the coat, I'd rather have you walk around naked."

Xemnas said grinning like a wild cat, taking his coat off and revealing the bulge in his pants. The blue haired man moaned at the sight, his lovers cock always managed to send shivers up and down his spine. The man was... [i]huge[/i] and sometimes he thought that it wouldn't fit but it always did. The feeling of being ripped in half was always there but it was just so arousing! Soon the darker skinned man was on his lover again, biting his shoulder and grinding roughly against him, ripping his pants open and getting another yelp from his beautiful diviner.

"I'm going to fuck you raw tonight."

The silver haired man said and smiling wickedly as he saw his lovers eyes widen with surprise and ... fear? Oh how he loved to draw out those emotions from him, seeing something else other then anger and lust, possibly even love?

"You're going to love it, my diviner. I know your ass is screaming for it. My cock twitches for it. I want you to scream so everyone will hear and know that [i]I[/i] am the one getting those sounds from you."

The superior said smiling cruely and pulling Saix's pants and boots off, leaving the pale skinned man fully exposed beneath him.

"You are truly [i]divine[/i], number VII. And knowing that you and your body is mine, makes me proud to be your master."

Xemnas purred, raised an eyebrow as he thought he saw a blush on the others cheeks. He quickly removed his own boots and pants and was on his lover again like a predator devouring its prey.

Saix blinked a few times, getting out of his stupor as he felt his lover already pressing against him, he grinned and crawled further up on the bed. Xemnas let out a frustrated grunt and grabbed his lovers hips. The diviner put his hands in his hair and pushed his head down.

"Suck it."

The silver haired male was surprised, [b]he[/b] gave the orderes here! He glared up at the other but flicked out his tongue and licked up along his lovers arousal, taking it into his mouth and sucking. The diviner's eyes closed and he hummed. The darker skinned man's sunset colored eyes were fixed on his lovers face. As soon as he saw those golden eyes close he didn't hesitate to shoving a finger into him. Seeing those eyes snap open again in shock and surprise and feeling his lover tighten around the sudden intrution he smirked and sucked harder.

"B-bastard."

Saix whimpered and spread his legs, relaxing around the marvelous finger moving around inside of him. Xemnas pulled himself up and licked his lips.

"You love it anyway."

He purred and moved the finger in and out, adding a second finger and moving them around, scissoring them before moving them in and out. Saix moaned and arched his back. Xemnas's gaze was fixed on his lovers entrance watching him eat his fingers, he licked his lips and added a third finger, then a fourth. Finger fucking his lover roughly and hearing those gasps and pleads for more.

Xemnas pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his own cock. Shoving inside of him roughly, putting one leg over his shoulder as he straddled the other leg, fucking his lover sideways. The luna diviner screamed and fisted the sheets, shutting his eyes tightly and groaning in pain. The silver haired man moaned and could have cum right then and there but held himself back. Such a wonderful feeling. Soon Xemnas was fucking his second in command hard and deep, he grinned and leaned over his lover, loving how flexible number VII was, as he reached into his drawer and took out a vibrator.

Saix eyed the toy and knew what Xemnas had in mind, he glared at him and shook his head.

"Oh yes."

"No."

"Oh, yes.~"

Xemnas purred then gasped as he was flipped over. Saix's power amazed and surprised him sometimes. The vibrator was taken from his hands and he gasped and grunted as it was shoved into [i]his[/i] ass! Saix's didn't wait and turned the vibrator on, watching his lovers face turn from an annoyed look to pleasure.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?"

Saix purred and straddled his lovers waist, lifting himself up and pushing back down. Starting to ride him. Xemnas gripped his hips and lift him higher up and then slammed him down on him again.

"You're a bad pet."

"Yes, I am. Punish me, master."

"You'll just love it."

Xemnas moaned and spread his own legs as he fucked Saix, slamming up into his ass. Saix leaned back and moaned, taking hold of the vibrator and pushing it all the way in, getting a loud moan of pleasure and annoyance. Soon Saix was thrusting the vibrator in at the same pace Xemnas was screwing his ass. Everytime Xemnas burshed up against his prostate Saix made the vibrator do the same to his master.

The enigmatic man leaned closer to his lovers chest and bit down on a nipple, getting a cry of pain from the other and sucking it roughly, continouly biting and sucking on the nipple. Before doing the same to the other. Saix put one hand around his lovers neck and dug his claws into his shoulder and clawed down the skin. Xemnas groaned and flipped them around and slammed himself mercilessly into the diviner's ass. Surprisingly the vibrator stayed in his own ass, brushing up against his prostate now and then.

Saix clawed down Xemnas's back with both hands, cutting the skin and making his back bleed as he came with a howl. Xemnas couldn't hold back anymore and shot his load into his diviner's ass, filling him up with his seed and shivering as the vibrator tickled his prostate as he released.

The luna diviner nuzzled his lover's neck and nipped at his jaw. The silver haired man lay down beside the blue haired diviner, panting. Saix sat up and smirked as he turned the virbator off and pulled it out of the other.

"You... are... getting punished... for that."

Xemnas said panting with a devious smirk.

"Until then,"

Saix began and lay down beside the other and rest his head against his shoulder.

"We sleep. Plus you loved it anyway."

The blue haired male said with a smirk of his own and got a tap on the nose for it, followed with a passionate kiss.


End file.
